


Obedience

by Sycophantism



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Double Penetration, Light Bondage, Multi, OT3, PWP, how the f uck do I tag ohmygod, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycophantism/pseuds/Sycophantism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if he can't, even if he thinks he's past his limit, he'll do exactly what they say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> /sweats nervously
> 
> Plot? What plot? Yeah. 
> 
> Written for a certain P-RO whom I told I'd write "begging and moaning Bertholdt" for. 
> 
> Also heaps of inspiration from both P-RO (viscousdessert) and rockingstairs of Tumblr. 
> 
> (and thanks to atardisinskyrim of Tumblr for proof-reading this for me)
> 
> TUMBLR LINK: http://sycfix.tumblr.com/post/64631912902/obedience-annie-x-bertholdt-x-reiner

    With a choked gasp, his hips thrust up, jostling Annie and knocking her forward. Catching herself on his shoulder, she regained her balance and turned a look down onto Bertholdt's flushed face, eyes screwed shut and hair dripping with sweat. His shoulders strained at their bonds, fingers digging into his elbows as the belts held tight around his forearms. Leaning forward, she brushed her lips against the lobe of his ear, feeling his chest hitch under her legs at the light touch. "Stay still." It was an unreasonable demand, after what they'd been doing to him for the past hour, but when he opened his eyes and looked up at her, he knew he had to. Even if she said it so softly, it was an order.  
  
    Working her way down, she drew her lips over the curve of his jaw and he bit his lips together, struggling not to flinch away. It was the light, fluttering touches that drove him mad, her fingers trailing up his chest and brushing gently over his nipples. The light tweak she gave them, along with her hips rotating and pressing down against his navel, made his breath shudder slightly. When the head of Reiner's cock glided against his prostate, though, a startled whine leapt out of his throat, all three sensations setting off fireworks in his skull.  
  
    Squeezing Bertholdt's thighs, Reiner thrust lazily into the other, all but inching his way in and out of the other's ass. It was tight around him, tighter whenever Annie pinched or stroked or nipped Bertholdt's skin. She wasn't holding back, her gentle ministrations making Bertholdt chew his lower lip and throw his head back against the pillow, his entire body tense. The reward was when she fastened her teeth into the muscle between shoulder and neck, biting until he let out a strangled yelp. Releasing it, licking the wound torturously slow, she made her way back up to his ear, littering the skin with hard nips and leaving a path of red marks in her wake. Licking his lips, Reiner dug his fingers into Bertholdt's thighs and shifted into a quicker pace, fucking into the pliant hole with abandon.  
  
    The acceleration made Bertholdt moan shakily towards the ceiling, Annie's lips on his ear doing nothing more than to intensify his arousal. There was nothing at his dick, leaving it rock-hard and completely unattended. Each motion against his prostate made him whimper quietly, and when Annie bit his lip and tuged at it, his voice only rose.  
  
    Then she was gone, and the warmth from her pussy was off of his stomach, and he didn't know if it was a relief or not. Something touched the head of his erection and he nearly thrust, nearly moved. Tensing his stomach, he froze, eyes flying open and looking down the length of his body to see Annie crouching over him. His pupils dilated, lust-blown as she caught his gaze and held it. If he'd moved, disobeyed, he could see in her look that she was daring him to try. Losing the grip on his lower lip, breath shuddering in and out of his lungs, he found himself unable to look away as she lowered herself slowly, slowly, slowly onto his cock. When her eyes left his, Bertholdt followed her gaze to where she was impaling herself on him, and when she moaned softly he choked out another whine.  
  
    Her hips met his, and she knelt again, this time with his cock buried completely inside of her snatch. Meticulously rocking against her legs, she drew a startled moan from his throat, and continued the movements until he pressed his head hard against the pillow and she knew he was close, right there, teetering on the edge.  
  
    Stilling, she leaned forward and nuzzled his cheek, listened to the sob in his throat as she left him waiting. Taking her lead, Reiner slowed his movements, peering over her shoulder to admire Bertholdt's face, flushed and sweaty and eyes squeezed shut and head tilted back as he strained to keep himself motionless. A subtle glance from Annie had Reiner rocking his hips slowly back into Bertholdt, and she leaned forward again, kissing just beneath his ear. "Good boy," she murmured, her breath stirring the hair at his temple and making him twitch away.  
  
    It helped that she wasn't quite so far along as Bertholdt, but the way he was gasping quietly and turning his head back and forth, it wouldn't be long before she wanted it just as much. Just seeing how desperate he was made her want to fuck herself against his cock until he screamed. Licking her lips, she bit his jaw again, then made her way down to his neck.  
  
    His hips trembled with the effort to keep still. Reiner was pistoning in and out of Bertholdt's ass, driving him insane with the need to move, to get off, to do anything, he needed it so much. When Annie left his neck and kissed him, he couldn't close his mouth properly to reciprocate, moaning helplessly as he clenched his ass and tried to stay rigid. It made Reiner grunt quietly, gripping Bertholdt's thighs and pressing his legs wider open, thrusting deep down into him. Even if it was hot as hell to see him trying to quiet himself enough to kiss her, Annie wasn't patient enough to wait; she went back to his neck, kissing and nipping and sucking before biting hard, leaving marks all along his throat and feeling the vibrations of the sounds spilling out of his mouth.  
  
    Bertholdt was gasping for every breath, tangling his fingers into the sheets beneath himself as he was fucked closer and closer to his limit. A frustrated sob bubbled up in his throat, throwing his head back as he took it, took everything Reiner was dishing out with Annie's tight heat around his cock and _no permission to move_.  
  
    "Please, please, please--" Without realizing he was speaking, without knowing when he regained the ability to speak again, he could hear himself, a shuddering mantra under his breath. His words choked off when Reiner ground up against his prostate, making him cry out desperately as he shoved himself down against the other's cock, wanting to thrust up into Annie. Even that little movement earned him a slap on the thigh, a whimper jumping from his lips.  
  
    And then Reiner pulled out, making him whine loudly. The sound tapered off into a helpless moan, his legs trembling as he fought to keep them where they were.  
  
    After a brief search, Reiner took up the lube again and slicked himself, eyes traveling down Annie's back. Then, grasping her hips and pulling her back, down against Bertholdt's cock (and hearing the other send up another desperate plea), he eased his way into her ass, feeling it spread to accommodate his girth. Though she hissed softly, she occupied her mouth with Bertholdt's neck, made him yelp again.  
  
    Then she was sitting up, weight pressed fully against their two cocks. Rotating her hips slowly once Reiner was settled in, she let herself adjust, looking back to see the other blonde pouring more lube into his hand.  
  
    Bertholdt was moaning weakly, ass clenching on nothing as Annie's pussy suddenly got tighter around him; from her own fluttering, and the feel of Reiner's cock right there, right besides his but separated by hot flesh. When Reiner pulled back and thrust back in, it was friction against his cock, blessed contact, but it wasn't enough, wasn't nearly enough, and he sobbed under his breath as the other began slowly fucking her.  
  
    Fingers teasing along Bertholdt's waist, Annie rolled her hips, setting the rhythm; sinking down onto Bertholdt, before raising herself and sliding back against Reiner, down onto Bertholdt and up again, rocking between them. Dragging her fingers through her hair, she moaned softly, eyes drifting shut as she fucked herself leisurely against their dicks.  
  
    Licking his lips, Reiner let his hand drop again, between Bertholdt's legs, then up against his ass, pressing two fingers into his abandoned hole. Immediately the other clenched down on them, gasping loudly. Keeping them motionless, he rocked his hips up to meet one of Annie's backward thrusts, waiting until Bertholdt begged him to move them, to fuck him. Scissoring them, he thrusted up into Bertholdt's hole, scraping his fingertips against the other's prostate and listening to the shuddering cry he let out. Twisting them both, thrusting them once more and listening to the little whimper it prompted, Reiner found them insufficient for the occasion. The frustrated sob Bertholdt let out when Reiner pulled them away was interrupted by another yelp as he shoved three back in their place.  
  
    When Annie clenched around them both, Reiner bit out a groan and Bertholdt choked on a shout. And, when she murmured a quiet mercy, Bertholdt thrust up into her, jolting a gasp out of her. With Reiner's hands on her hips, Bertholdt's legs tensing to rock desperately up into her heat, she had no need to move, letting them fuck her right into a white-out orgasm that had her moaning loudly. Her body stiffened, ass and pussy tightening, and even if Bertholdt couldn't move, he kept himself deep inside of her until the spasms sent him toppling over his own climax and he sobbed in relief. Dragging himself out of Annie, Reiner jerked his fingers from the other's ass and gripped his hips, dragged him closer and nudged the head of his cock against Bertholdt's fluttering ass before forcing himself in. One more startled yelp came from the other before he collapsed into a hopeless mess, moaning frantically as Reiner fucked him through his orgasm-- and then continued to after he'd finished, body shuddering and fingers clawing at the sheets until Reiner buried himself deep and came inside.  
  
    Shouldering Annie forward, Reiner collapsed on top as she laid out against Bertholdt, panting quietly against her neck. He could feel her back rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath, and beneath them both Bertholdt looked like he couldn't breathe. When he wheezed quietly that he actually couldn't, Reiner pushed himself hastily upright and helped Annie sit up. When she shifted around and drew herself up off of Bertholdt's dick, he whined softly, and slipped back into gasping softly when she knelt beside him.  
  
    Nudging him onto his side, she fingered the binds and managed to pull them off before long. Reiner lay in front of him as she worked, sweeping his sweat-soaked bangs from his face and leaning forward to press their lips lightly together. Bertholdt's trembled slightly and he sighed shakily when his arms were untied, bringing them hesitantly around to his front and letting them fall to the mattress.  
  
    Climbing over him, Annie dropped herself between the two and shoved her hands between their necks and the sheets, hooking them both and pulling them closer. Ignoring its weakness, Bertholdt stretched his arm over her and draped it over Reiner as well, letting out a shaky breath as he nuzzled against her hair, eyes closed with exhaustion.  
  
    Bertholdt was half asleep, could have knocked out right there for the whole night. Except Reiner couldn't resist the urge to reach over and pinch his ass, making him jolt and squawk gracelessly. Snorting with laughter, he couldn't even quiet down when Annie smacked him upside the head.  
  
    He stopped when she shoved a pillow over his face, though, much to Bertholdt's distress. It took him several minutes (which he could have spent sleeping) to convince her not to smother him.


End file.
